User talk:Salubri
Jurisdiction Hey Salubri- I was just wanting to know what the policy was on inter-commitee involvement. As im currently on the Grammar Corner Commitee i went and fixed up the Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer fight summary page. I was just wondering if there was any problem with me interefereing in another projects articles- as in is this really intereference? The way i figured it was that the Fight Summary guys are putting in all the details of the fights and the chronology of the fighting, whereas we at the Grammar Corner can help with fixing the articles grammar and helping it flow better in its wording (aka we are not really changing any of the content). But i would not like to be stepping on anyones toes, so i wont edit anymore fight summary pages until you or somene in the know gives me the go- ahead. thanks GinIchimaru Whoops Sorry about removing Yumichikas pic. Some guy had replaced it with a new one and I went to take it out and he must have done it himself before I realized it--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yammy I wanted to get the approval of the other admins before I continue to do this. I proposed in Yammy's discussion page that we change all occurrences of Espada 10 or 10th Espada to 10th Arrancar and such. No one in the manga has ever said 10th Espada so I figured it should be reflected on the site. Minato and Tinni approved and we myself and Minato made a few changes and Arrancar109 then said that we should get approval from the admins before continuing to do so. What are your thoughts?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright dude can u stop editing the Kenpachi page as well as godisme you may not beleive it but kenpachi does now know the name of his zanpakto and he has a bankai Zanpakto Name: Heavy Arms Shikai: Heavy Arms Bankai: Destructive Heavy Arms SO STOP EDITING THE PAGE THIS IS A FACT AREA NOT A MADE UP AREA that was from me kingk11 Re: Gin's Speed Okay. I put the data up in *ze* Translation corner. I also tried to arrange that page so that the data will be more accessible and organized as, in the first entries, I kinda dropped the ball and dumped my posts wherever XD. Hopefully that's okay with you guys, because I like how the layout looks and maybe it will keep things keener. And I'm wary of banhammers XD. Adam Restling 02:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Zanjutsu Hey, I was speaking with Captain Brooks, and he brought up a point. Why do we have Zanjutsu as an Arrancar ability anyway? I mean, I know the concept of Arrancar was barely a reality back when Aizen explained the 4 forms of Shinigami combat, but exactly what drives Arrancar swordplay to be Zanjutsu? Is it just the fact that they can release their Zanpakuto as well (even thought it's different from the manner when Shinigami release their Zanpakuto)? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that, Tinni just answered. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics Well here are some pics of Wonderweiss. I had a look at the Ichigo vs Gimmjow round two. The article seemed to have enough pictures, so I wasn't sure if the article got more pictures since you asked me to find new picture or if you want more pictures for that article. I uploaded a few for Ichigo vs Ulquoirra's first fight as well. 13:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) WonderweissAfterbirth.jpg WonderweissAboutTobeCreated.jpg EspadaWitnessingWonderweissBirth.jpg Hey, there are some pictures of Loly hurting Orihime during the Yammy rampage. I tried to get pics of Menoly but since she refused to hurt Orihime in the anime, I couldn't get any as I didn't want to take screenshot of Menoly just standing there when in the manga she also held Orihime down. I guess by "as well as some from the confrontation involving Grimmjow earlier" you mean pics from when Loly and Menoly attacked Orihime in her cell and Grimmjow stepped in. I'll get those and make the gif for Yammy's Gonzul later. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) LolyAbusingOrihime.jpg LolyGagsOrihime.jpg LolyTearingOrihimeCloths.jpg LolyThreatensToGougeOrihimesEyes.jpg OrihimeBeingGrabbed.jpg GrimmjowAbusingOrihime.jpg GrimmjowFindsLolyMenolyAbusingOrihime.jpg GrimmjowInterruptsLolyMenoly.jpg LolyAbusingOrihimeEpisode163.jpg LolyMenolyBreakingIn.jpg LolyMenolyWithOrihime.jpg LolySurprisedStopOrihimeAbuse.jpg OrihimeHealingLoly.jpg Yoruichi Shihoin My changes are not based on mere speculation for a few reasons. Yoruichi is capable of using high level kido without incantation, and her mastery of shunko further auguments my reasoning. You must also taken into consideration that she was a captain and head of the omnitsukido. Its more reasonable to say shes a Kido Master than just an Expert. If we were to follow your logic then we should say that Kisuke Urahara is just a kido expert as well, because all he has displayed is the ability to use low level kido without incantation. To learn shunko you must already have mastered kido along with mastering hand to hand combat. And since Yoruichi is a shunko master it makes sense that she had already mastered the fields required to learn said technique. Please respond soon. UraharaHitsugaya P.S. I work with Viz so I have all the inside information I need to support this Bleach Wiki and its articles. Bleach Wiki Articles All of the articles are full of speculation, so I dont see the point in singling me out when my change was based off observations and already well known facts. Right to Vanish To whom it may concern: I need to envoke my right to vanish. Anything done on this account I asked to be deleted permanently. Especially anything done in the past 72 hours. If you are unable to help me with this, I ask you put me in touch with those who can. Thank You. UraharaHitsugaya 01:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Locked Page Could you unlock the Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne page? Thanks TheDevilHand888 18:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) animanga footer Sure are a lot of locked pages here... anyway, could you update the "animanga corner" section on the main page with the wikia-wide template , it has a fixed height and is usually meant to span across the entire bottom of the page. :--Sxerks 00:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I was talking about the content of the section, you are currently using a localized version of the Template:Animangafooter, and I am asking you to update it to the Wikia-wide common template from the central wiki . The span reference was to it, not the localized template. ::--Sxerks 00:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if you're familiar with template transclusion from the main wiki, but the point of my request is that the list of anime/manga wikis is updated at random times, and that the Animanga's footer is updated monthly with new spotlights. When we update it on the main wiki it dynamically updates on all the anime/manga wikis. To transclude the template from Wikia central on this page:Template:Bleach Wiki *replace *with :--Sxerks 19:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Overlapping content I've just finished with adding the finishing touches to Good Bye Halcyon Days (sorry it took so long), and I noticed that the content in Arrancar Invasion overlaps with the content of GBHD and Vizard Training, albeit in a more concise manner. I thought Arrancar Invasion can be just about the Cold War and Second Incursion parts, as they are named in that article, and can be described in more details. Either that or we can just delete the parts that refer to VT and GBHD, because they are already described in great detail in their respective articles. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 12:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Junk Trivia? I removed this from Lilynette's article: "*She told Ukitake that Arrancar don't age. However, Baraggan died because of his own aging powers. That would mean that Arrancar do age." If anything, this should go in the Arrancar article, but I don't know if this is Junk Trivia or not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article So, exactly how are we going to handle what's been going on with the Featured Article recently? I know you told them to stop, but exactly what actions did you have in mind to take? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Why has no action been taken on the pages Filler andWatermelon Hollow. Do these need to exist?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 02:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Special page Sorry to bother you, but I can't seem to remember the name of the special page that allows you to see a user's edit-count from all wikias. -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 06:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey wassup ? Btw How long have u had this Bleach wiki thing for? Sorry about that Forgot to Put my Signature Yungbeatz 00:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Well, actually, if kido ages, and Baraggan itself ages, then Arrancar do age. That's the point. -Rambard 14:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 402 I've seen some updates from chapter 402 but no link to where it's been released in English, and it's not on mangastream, onemanga or mangafox. Could you please provide a link to the English chapter? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 18:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mangastream released bleach 402.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 16:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re shiba being one of the 4 noble families I was wondering why you changed the correction i made? I have direct quotes with episode #'s to prove this. Episode 56 Part B, Soifon talking to Yoruichi. "How shocking to see evidence of such corruption in the Shihoin Clan. It's a disgrace to see one of there members has been actively supporting the Ryoka invasion of the Seretei & it seem the Shiba Clan has become involved too. What a shame to see how low the 4 great houses have fallen." Subtitles for the same speech go as follows. "The fall of a great family is not pretty, including the Shiba clan." i'm still checking on the manga but it may be awhile before I get it to you since I have A bleach fangroup on facebook to run. it's called World of bleach if you ever wanted to check it out. T weinkertz 19:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Ninja I think we should include some more people to the list of characters. I am referring to those unnamed assassins who attempt to kill Lurichiyo-sama. Maybe, make a new page for each of those ninja, and put them under the same category as the others of the Kasumi-oji clan. I also believe that Kenryu and Enryu should be included in this category of the Kasumi-oji clan, rather than under the Unknown Division section. Evil 1 18:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Cont: Naming first arc Hi. I remembered that I still owe you an answer about the name for the first arc. I have to admit I haven't really given it the proper amount of thought, but it's an idea thing, they either come to you or they don't. So, my final suggestion for now is to simply call it after the first volume: The Death and the Strawberry. We might wanna use a variation of some sort on the word death, like The Soul Reaper and the Strawberry, or give up on the articles altogether and go for the shorter Death and Strawberry, Shinigami and Strawberry or something in that neighborhood. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 02:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Supports the Gotei 13 Hi Salubri, I was just wondering how people get those little titles on their user page i.e. "This user supports....". Do you have to earn them? UraharaHitsugaya 15:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 If I made an article on HTS7 would it be alright with you?--Kisukeiscool100396 01:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Cifer Hi I was just curious, has Ulquiorra's 2nd release form been aired anywhere in the world? Because on Ulquiorra's page their is a picture of him in his released form from the anime, I was just wondering because if the episode has not aired than isn't it against policy to have that pic even if it came from a videogame? If so I wasn't sure how pics were removed from articles. Thank you. UraharaHitsugaya 01:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you I wasn't aware, Thanks for the speedy reply. UraharaHitsugaya 01:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blogs I know what you mean. I was unsure if I should have done something about Divinecross's recent blog. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 403 Has chapter 403 been released, becasuse everyone on the site is talking about it, so I was wondering if you might no the link so that I can read it. Thank you. UraharaHitsugaya 03:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link, the sources I usually use only update once daily. UraharaHitsugaya 03:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Thisshouldnothappen wrote under the movies section under the possible bleach live adaptation DO NOT LET THIS BECOME ANOTHER DRAGON BALL EVOLUTION. I removed the revision and stated it was vandalism. If you want to complain about it write it in a blog do not let your opinions compromise the quality of the article. I think we should let him slide this time, put if he pulls something like this again...well that is your department so I'm not going to comment on that. Plus I have been getting hints from Kubo saying he will be involved with the live action adaptation. Plus Dragon ball came ten years too late bleach is increasing very much in popularity and I have been getting hints from viz that the anime might start a same day simulcast over the summer. Plus dragon ball was fox and fox hasn't made a decent movie in years(avatar does not count because pretty much that was all James Cameron fox just gave him they money) Warner Brothers actually makes quality movies and does not do half-A^&ed jobs. But the bottom line is vandalism, even if it is just a mild opinion will not be accepted in this wiki. --Lemursrule 00:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deicide 4 The data for Kuyou Shibari seems to already be up on the Kidou page, and I believe it's all correct, though I'd probably have used "nine shining bonds." The element you these days mostly means "day (of the week)" (e.g. in words like Getsuyoubi "Monday"), but can (more rarely) mean "shining." This seems to be the standard Chinese meaning, so I'm not sure which is most intended, though its radiant tethers are suggestive. Shibari is one of the native Japanese readings of this last Hanzi which, when read baku, features in the actual word Bakudou ("binding way/way of binding"). Adam Restling 09:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I wont edit it if you insist on it, but why isnt Grimmjow's swordsmanship linked to Zanjutsu? All of the other Espada are. -- DragonBlade302 05:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. Okay that makes sense. Thanks for telling me. -- DragonBlade302 05:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC)